1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera provided with a finder optical system separate from a photographing optical system, and in addition, having a macro photographing function.
2. Description of Related Art
In a camera having a finder optical system separate from the photographing optical system, a parallax inevitably occurs which becomes particularly large in a camera having a macro photographing function. To compensate the parallax, a camera with a macro function is usually equipped with a macro frame (bright frame) in the finder to indicate the photographing range of the macro mode. However, generally speaking, the macro frame is hard to see, so that it is difficult particularly for a beginner to use the macro frame effectively.
Even with the macro photographing function of a zoom lens camera in which the lens group is partly or wholly advanced beyond one of two extremities of the zooming range (usually, at the telephoto extremity) so that a picture of an object located at a closer distance than the shortest object distance at the regular zooming range can be taken, only a picture of an object within the limit of the macro photographing range can be taken. In other words, no picture of an object closer to the camera than the limit can be taken.